


Interlude - In the Middle

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, My take on omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, omegas with vaginas, omegaverse delta, omegaverse gamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Sexy interludes in the "All Hands On" series - Hobbie's fantasy of being in the middle comes true.





	Interlude - In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This follows-up on the fantasy Hobbie had in chapter two of, "Comfort Comes in Many Forms".

Their temporary quarters on Borleias were still quiet after Hobbie finished in the bathroom. It was a welcome relief from the crush of bodies on the beach. They were lucky the  _ Mon Remonda _ had managed to arrive before Wedge and Wes left with their new squadron, the Wraiths, but the window for their pack to be together was small - a mere two days.

Any other time, Hobbie still would have been down in the water, swimming and watching Wes try to drown Tycho. Occasionally helping Wes go after Tycho while Wedge egged them all on. 

Not that Wedge would be in the water with them. He enjoyed planetary excursions as much as any of them, but he was a station brat at heart. The variability of strange ocean currents, the random slimy plantlife, and the usually curious, sometimes hostile, wildlife was more than he was willing to subject himself to if he didn’t have to. 

Temperature controlled pools? Sure. Random bodies of water where a strange tendril or tentacle might attach itself to his leg? Hell no.

Still, it was nice to have this brief reprieve. All he had to do right now was wait for the others to arrive. 

Hobbie lowered himself naked onto the bed, biting back a whimper at the movement. He’d left the loose swim shorts he’d borrowed from Wedge in the bathroom. He didn’t need the extra coverage any more. 

He laid down, then rolled onto his stomach. The plug in his ass moved inside him, a delicious shift that sparked the sensitive nerves in his backside. The sensation made him instinctively rock his hips against the bed. He’d been feeling a lowkey arousal all day and knowing it was almost time… It was exciting.

It had been a bit awkward walking around with the plug in the past few hours, but the only person who seemed to have noticed something was different was Horn. Even then, the alpha had simply given him a confused look before discreetly giving him space.

It wasn’t long before the door chime sounded in a familiar pattern before opening. Wes entered and hurried over to give him a kiss. “Lemme wash off the beach,” he murmured. “Then I’ll be all yours. 

As promised, with wet hair and smelling faintly of soap, Wes soon crawled onto the bed with him. “Tycho went to find Wedge,” he said. “So they’ll be here soon.” 

He leaned towards Hobbie, kissing him again while his hand came to rest on Hobbie’s back. Even that gentle touch was electrifying and Hobbie’s hips began to rock again. A low moan escaped his throat.

Pausing only to nuzzle at Hobbie’s face, Wes let his hand trail down his back and over his buttocks. He took his time reaching his target, his touch soft and worshipful. Finally, he reached the plug.

Wes took hold of the ring nested between Hobbie’s buttcheeks and moved it slightly back and forth. The smooth, round, metal end buried in Hobbie shifted, rubbing against his prostate. 

“Ahh,” Hobbie breathed as pleasure rippled through him. This was what he’s been feeling all day. It was so good. 

After depositing another kiss on Hobbie’s shoulder, Wes tugged gently on the plug. “Ready to go up a size again? It wouldn’t be for long.”

It took several moments to find his voice. “Yea-yeah.”

“Okay. Now just relax.” Wes sat up so he could better focus on his task. Taking hold of the ring once more, he pulled. It resisted at first, but soon popped free while Hobbie hissed and cursed. 

Large fingers ran soothingly across Hobbie’s hole, then dipped inside, adding more lube. “Here’s the large one.”

With a smooth, rounded head almost five centimeters across, the new plug had a significant heft to it. It was a bit too heavy to wear all day but did a wonderful job of preparing Hobbie’s ass for sex.

The metal was cold despite Wes’s attempt to warm it with his hands and Hobbie found himself keenly aware of the sheer girth of the toy as Wes pressed it against his hole. They waited, patient and knowing that with a little time, insertion would be simple. While the chrono clicked away, Wes rested his other hand on the small of Hobbie’s back, gently rubbing his skin. They didn’t need words

Them, Hobbie’s body relaxed and the toy slipped inside. 

The head gilded easily into him, the way the toy curved helping to delight his senses and drawing out a moan. The pressure on his prostate made Hobbie’s sight blur and sound seeming to be distant. 

Hobbie forced his eyes open when Wes reclined once more. With renewed vigor, he rolled onto his side, he pulled the omega close and kissed him. 

Wes grinned when they parted, thoroughly delighted by Hobbie’s eagerness. “Fingers?” he asked hopefully. 

Snorting, Hobbie kissed Wes again, more forcefully this time. His hand, meanwhile, slid between Wes’s legs so he could begin playing with him. 

Wes was half lying on Hobbie when Tycho finally arrived with Wedge. He had one leg draped over Hobbie’s hip while artificial fingers plunged steadily into his passage. The pace of the thrusts was mechanically precise and a testament to Hobbie’s ameautur slicing skills. Adding a custom program like this to prosthetics wasn’t easy. 

Grinning, Wedge eventually managed to drag Tycho into the refresher. The delta pilot was stereotypically randy and the raunchy scene on the bed was thoroughly distracting him. The reminder of what was to come, however, eventually convinced him to be led towards the shower. 

Beads of water were still clinging to Tycho’s skin when he climbed onto the bed beside Hobbie. Dropping his head down, he kissed the back of Hobbie’s neck. More water dripped off his hair onto Hobbie’s skin, making him shiver. 

Almost reluctantly, Wes reached out and fumbled his way to the pressure controls near Hobbie’s wrist to deactivate the thrusting he was enjoying so much. He couldn’t help but sigh when the automated motion came to an end.

Hobbie pulled his hand free, absently wiping it clean on the sheets, then leaned back to kiss Tycho properly. 

“Mm. Good to keep going?” Tycho asked when they parted. 

A flush crossed Hobbie’s face and lit up the tips of his ears. He did want to continue. It was just embarrassing to be the center of attention like this. “Where’s Wedge?” he asked instead. 

“Over here.”

The slight beta had donned a robe and was settling into a chair nearby. He smiled warmly, perfectly at ease. They’d done this dance a few times and had been able to sort out a few things that helped keep matters moving smoothly. For now, Wedge was present but also removed. He’d join in later when his naturally dominant presence wouldn’t intimidate Hobbie and make him too nervous to relax.

“Remember to tell us if you want something different, dear one.” Tycho said. “It won’t hurt our feelings if you decide you don’t want to continue at any point.”

Hobbie felt his blush deepen, pressure building on his face. The words were reassuring, though. He’d never spelled out exactly why he wasn’t usually comfortable with being penetrated but the others respected his feelings and never asked for an explanation. And Tycho, at least, remembered the Academy and some of its more toxic elements. 

He did want this. Had for months and still did now that they were all together. He knew his pack would never hurt him or take advantage of him and hearing that commitment restated was wonderful. 

“I want to keep going,” he said. Tycho always wanted explicit statements whenever possible.  


“That’s wonderful,” Tycho said, pleased. “Do you want me or Wes first?”

This was even more embarrassing. “You,” Hobbie said, pushing back his desire to sink through the bed. If only they could skip all of this discussion and have it all magically sorted out. 

“Okay. In that case, we should go ahead and shift position some so it’ll be easy for Wes to join in later.”

Tycho took charge, efficiently directing Wes and Hobbie to move around on the bed. Wes ended up flat on his back beneath Hobbie, legs spread, while the gamma pilot rested on his hands and knees above him. Reaching up, Wes tugged Hobbie’s head down and stole another kiss. 

Meanwhile, Tycho ran his hands over Hobbie’s admittedly rather flat ass, down his legs and up across his lower back. The warm caress was soothing and grounding, as were the kisses Tycho began to trail down his spine. When he reached the plug, like Wes, Tycho gave it a few gentle tugs and then rotated it slightly back and forth. 

Feeling the heavy weight moving inside him and the rounded end of the plug rubbing inside him sent new waves of pleasure through Hobbie. His hips stuttered again, hard cock rubbing against Wes’s stomach.

Leaning forward, Tycho began to murmur into Hobbie’s ear. “I see you made it all the way up to the large one. You’re definitely ready for my cock now.”

As fire coursed through him, Hobbie whimpered. He dropped his head and spread his legs some more, then arched his back, better presenting his ass to Tycho. 

Tycho ran his finger down Hobbie’s crack, going down one side of the plug, then the other, stimulating the hole stretched around  neck of the plug. Then his finger hooked the ring and he yanked the toy out.

Hobbie’s vision went while for a moment as the large plug left his body. When he could breathe normally again, his upper body had collapsed onto Wes, who was cradling his head and running fingers through his hair.

“Okay, I’m okay,” Hobbie said. He panted for a moment, then pushed himself back up onto his hands and glanced over his shoulder. “Tycho, please, I want you.”

“Of course, love.” 

The rim of a bottle was pressed against his hole for a moment, squeezing out more lube into him, before it disappeared and was replaced by the slick head of Tycho’s cock. Hobbie’s pulse began to race as he waited, not knowing exactly when penetration would occur. Tycho pressed his cock against Hobbie’s hole, much like Wes had done earlier with the large plug, and just like before, it wasn’t long before Hobbie’s body opened up and drew the cock in. 

The moment of actual penetration was glorious. Hobbie was stretched out enough from wearing the plugs all day that there was almost no resistance and he could focus instead on how perfect Tycho’s cock felt inside him. 

The plugs had been a solid, heavy weight rubbing inside him with each step and shift in his weight. The metal toys were hard and unyielding, and cold when they first slid inside him. Tycho’s cock was hot and thick in a way the plugs hadn’t been. The head was soft and the shaft a rod of durasteel wrapped in silk.

Tycho pressed himself in deeper and deeper, moving slowly and steadily. Soon enough, he was as deep as he could go and Hobbie realized he was making a high pitched whining sound. 

Wes touched his face, checking on him, his eyes alert for any sign of distress. But it was all fine.

Trusting that Hobbie would alert someone if something was wrong, Tycho drew his cock back before thrusting in again. He repeated the motion several times and Hobbie quickly found the rhythm. He moaned and rocked backwards as Tycho fucked him, feeling nothing but pure pleasure from the deep penetration. 

His ass was filled with each thrust, the quick pace keeping him from feeling empty for very long. Tycho’s cock was wonderfully thick and long, too long, actually, for his knot to press inside. Instead, the thick base came to rest against his hole, ensuring every possible nerve was being pleasured.

Just as Hobbie was beginning to lose himself, Tycho slowed, then stopped, leaning forward over Hobbie’s back. “Slide down, love,” Tycho said. “Wes needs you.”

For a moment, the words didn’t make sense. Wes grinned up at him, face flushed and Hobbie suddenly noticed the distinctive scent of omega arousal.   


Hobbie sighed when Tycho pulled out of him, feeling horribly empty. But Wes was wet and eager beneath him, and he’d have Tycho back again soon enough. Hobbie lowered his hips, his knees spreading wider on the bed as Wes draped strong legs over his hips. Shifting his weight to the side slightly, Hobbie used his hand to guide himself into Wes’s waiting core. The slick passage gripped him as he pierced the omega’s body, drawing a moan out of them both. 

He pulled free, then drove in again, working his way deeper. Wes’s hands flailed as he gasped with each thrust, flitting first onto Hobbie’s shoulders and down to his waist before giving up and simply stretching his arms up above his head. Hobbie worked him over, slowly ramping up the speed and pressure as he soaked in the sight of Wes coming undone beneath him.

It was hard to stop when Hobbie felt Tycho’s hands on him again and the bump of a wet cock against his backside when he pulled out of Wes. One of Tycho’s hands came to rest on his shoulder, holding him in place while the other helped him breach Hobbie’s body again. 

The return of that wonderful stretch and deep penetration was almost too much. Shuddering, Hobbie’s felt his shoulders round as he tried to focus. Tycho thrust and Wes moaned as Hobbie’s cock was driven deep inside him. Then Tycho thrust again, harder, and Wes squealed in pleasure. 

And just like that, Hobbie was rocking back and forth between Tycho and Wes. A deep thrust from behind drove him into Wes and he rocked back as best he could each time Tycho pulled back. In moments, he’d gone from being the one to fuck Wes to being used to fuck him. Bracing his arms on either side of Wes’s head, Hobbie simply let himself be used, reveling in the pleasure from fucking and being fucked, and from knowing how good he was making the others feel.

Movement stirred in the corner of his eye. Wedge, now nude stalked into view as he prowled around the bed, watching the entwined pack on the bed. He moved back and forth, drifting in and out of view. He slowly stroked his hard cock as he paused here and there, the shaft taking on a darker hue as he prolonged his pleasure.

Hobbie whimpered and tried to move more with the others. He wanted the others to feel as good as he did, needed Wedge to see how hard he was trying. 

Tycho let out a cry when Hobbie clenched down on his cock, his hips stuttering at the unexpected sensation. Then he growled and tightened his grip on Hobbie’s hips and began to fuck in earnest. 

Beneath Hobbie, a series of gasping cries came out of Wes’s throat. His head fell back, exposing his throat as Hobbie’s cock plowed into him. The thrusts caused his cock to pound his cervix and Wes was aroused enough that each blow made him squeeze Hobbie with his legs, trying to keep him in. 

A thin hand slid between their bodies and found Wes’s shaft, and just like that, Wes’s came, shuddering and bearing down on the cock still driving inside him. 

“Not yet,” Wedge growled into Hobbie’s ear. Choking, Hobbie squeezed his eyes shut as he grappled with his own impending orgasm. Wes’s wet tightness and the hard penetration of Tycho’s cock were so good. Trying to keep from coming made him dizzy and when the pressure finally eased off, he gasped and sagged, kept upright by Wedge. 

The steady rhythm of sex paused while Hobbie struggle to regain his bearings. When he finally blinked his eyes open, he found Wedge right next to him, an arm wrapped around his chest, 

Breaking eye contact for a moment, Wedge glanced behind him at Tycho, nodding slightly. Hands squeezed his hips for a moment then Tycho thrust.

Hobbie gasped at Tycho’s cock slid back into him. In the wake of the orgasm he'd held off, fire raced through him, burning hotter than ever. He could feel every vein and the shape of the cockhead as is drove in and out of him. It rubbed over his prostate with each thrust in and out, shooting off new fireworks each time. And throughout each thrust, Wes’s body continued to welcome his own cock, his passage soaking wet and still tight. He could practically see his cock driving inside Wes, to see how his body parted to accept him. 

“You- feel- so good,” Wes moaned. “Fuck him harder, Tycho. Want him to feel good.”

“Oh, he is feeling good,” Tycho panted. He ended his thrust hard, grinding into Hobbie for a moment before relenting and resuming his steady rhythm. 

“I bet he is.” Wedge bent down and kissed Hobbie, briefly slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth and drinking in his helpless whimpers and moans. “You look so good taking Tycho’s cock. You can’t see his face but I can. He’s fighting so hard not to just empty himself in you. He wants to keep fucking you so bad, to keep fucking you and hear all the noises you’re making.”

A sound almost like a wail emerged from Tycho’s throat. “You’re so good like this. Feel good. Sound good. Love being in you.”

Wedge kissed Hobbie again, his mouth hungry. “Wes has gone into his happy place. He’s come on your cock once already and will again at least once more before you do. Then he’ll come again when he feels your come shooting inside him. You’re making him feel so good.”

It was good, it was all so good, they were all so good. Hobbie’s world narrowed to the cock in his ass, the passage wrapped around his cock, and Wedge kissing him. His body practically moved on its own, forward and back, forward into Wes’s waiting body and back onto Tycho’s big cock. Wedge’s tongue went down his throat and Hobbie realized he was shaking as everything swam around him.

“Do you want more?” 

He didn’t have words anymore and just whimpered.

“I’m going to fuck your throat, Hobbie. You’re going to come with both your holes stuffed and spill all your come in Wes. After you swallow my seed, you’re going to clean him up while Tycho finishes inside you. When he’s done, you’re going to have come in your mouth, on your face, and leaking out of your ass.”

His whole body spasmed. He wanted it. He’d do what Wedge said, he’d be good, he wanted more. Beneath him, Wes's back arched as another orgasm swept through him. He was making Wes come. Good. He liked it when Wes came.  


After a few more deep kisses, Wedge pulling away from Hobbie. He climbed onto the bed, using one hand to balance himself on the headboard as he carefully placed his feet on either side of Wes’s body. Tycho paused while he moved into position and Hobbie couldn’t take his eyes off Wedge’s leaking cock.

As soon as he was in reach, Hobbie craned his head forward and caught the tip in his mouth, his tongue coming out to caress the head. Wedge groaned above him, threading his fingers through Hobbie’s hair. Then he thrust forward, cock forcing its way down Hobbie’s throat.

His cry was muffled by the long cock in his mouth and the vibrations from his outcry made Wedge curse and draw back so he could thrust again. Hobbie’s throat opened easily for the invading member.  


Tycho resumed his fucking, focusing on timing his thrusts with Wedge’s. The delta was hanging on by a thread. 

Hobbie wasn’t far behind him. The two cocks thrusting into him almost seemed connected. They moved together, filling him then retreating, then filling him again. Wedge cursed as Hobbie cried out around his cock, the added stimulation and making it hard to maintain his usual careful watch. 

Wes’s tight body almost seemed incidental in comparison, simply a hot sheath for his cock, until the omega pushed himself upright as best he could. His muscles flexed, standing out in sharp relief as he bent at the waist, making sure he didn’t disrupt the ongoing rhythm. The change in angle made his passage tighten and Hobbie moaned again. Hidden by Wedge's body, Wes stuck a finger in his mouth, sucking hard at the digit. 

Hobbie could distantly hear the wet sounds of Wes’s mouth over everything else. Most of his attention was on the cock in his mouth. His tongue struggled to caress the underside of Wedge’s cock and he desperately inhaled through his nose each time he pulled back. With each thrust, Wedge pressed himself in to the root, burying Hobbie’s nose in the dark hair at his crotch and his ball sack bouncing against his chin. Strong fingers tugged his hair, moving his head as desired.

Then Wes reached up and slid his spit-slicked finger into Wedge’s ass, unerringly hitting his prostate.

A startled cry tore its way out of Wedge’s throat. His cock slammed into Hobbie’s throat as Wes fingered his ass. 

The sudden rough invasion was too much for Hobbie. Black spots swarmed his vision as he came, ass tightening on Tycho’s cock and his hips slamming into Wes. Wedge yowled as Hobbie screamed around his cock. Hobbie came stuffed full at both ends, cock buried as deep into Wes as it go could.

And then everything went away.

He came to moment later, panting around Wedge’s cock. Tycho was whimpering behind him, fingers clutching desperately to Hobbie. Wes’s passage relaxed its tight grip on Hobbie’s cock and the omega fell back on one hand and let out a shaky gasp. 

Still breathing hard, Wedge trembled as Wes reached back up and slid his finger back into his ass. He began to thrust into Hobbie’s slack mouth again, his grip on Hobbie’s hair the only thing keeping the gamma upright. He was too close to think or do anything but feel. He came when Wes slid a second finger into him, crying out as he held Hobbie’s head in place, shoot his come right down his throat. 

After a long beat, Wedge back off, his cock slipping out of Hobbie’s mouth. Blinking dazed eyes up at him as he gasped for air, Hobbie didn’t move as Wedge released his last jet of come directly onto his face. Then, stumbling, Wedge toppled down onto the bed.

Wes smiled at him, his expression almost dopey. He moved towards the head of the bed, then tugged Hobbie down once his crotch was were Wedge had been moments earlier. Without any prompting, Hobbie began to lick at Wes’s passage, cleaning away the come he’d spilled moments earlier. Wes moaned at the attention, his hand coming down to stroke his shaft at Hobbie ate him out. 

Hobbie's body ached from overstimulation but he couldn't ignore the come on Wes's body or leave him a mess. He devoured the omega, slipping his tongue into him as far as he could until his face was smeared even more with come. Tycho continued to fuck him, each thrust almost too much for him to bear. But he held himself upright. Tycho hadn't come. Tycho needed to come and Wedge had said he would come in Hobbie and leave him leaking and messy.

Tycho thrust a few more times before sobbing as he finally found his release. His hips stuttered against Hobbie's backside as he emptied himself in the gamma, fantasizing briefly about longer toys and tying off in Hobbie's ass. When his orgasm finally passed, Tycho collapsed onto the foot of the bed, utterly spent.  


Wedge forced himself to his feet after a little while. Tycho was wrecked and useless, and in this state of mind, Wes would keep Hobbie pleasuring him until someone intervened or he finally went numb. 

He found the waiting towels and soft clothes in the bathroom and ordered Wes to let Hobbie go with a stern look. Hobbie collapsed onto the bed when Wes pulled away. His body was filthy, covered in sweat and come. His lips were swollen, breathing ragged, and his expression so dazed Wedge wasn’t certain how aware of his surroundings he currently was. 

Wes sorted himself out enough to help Wedge gently clean Hobbie up and dress him in set of soft pants and a shirt. 

“You back with us, sweetheart?” Wes asked. Hobbie let out a garbled sound. “Not quite yet, then. I need you to stand up for a moment, dear. Wedge is going to put some fresh sheets on the bed.”

Wedge shoved Tycho onto the floor once Wes had pulled Hobbie to his feet, holding him upright with an arm around his waist. The fresh sheets went on quickly and Wes helped Hobbie back down. 

“You pushed me off the bed,” Tycho said accusingly as he climbed to his feet. 

“And you only managed to recover after I got the sheets changed. How timely,” Wedge said dryly. 

Choosing not to acknowledge Wedge any further, Tycho climbed back onto the bed and laid down next to Hobbie. “How are you doing, dear one?” Tycho asked. 

“He’s still a little out of it,” Wes said from the other side. He lay on his side facing Hobbie, holding one of his hands in his own.

“That’s just fine,” Tycho said warmly and moved closer to Hobbie.

Sighing, the gamma rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Wes’s waist before scooting back until his back bumped into Tycho’s chest. Recognizing the silent request, Tycho happily pressed himself against Hobbie’s back and let his arm drape loosely over his hip. Wes likewise moved closer and wrapped himself around Hobbie as best he could. He then pressed a kiss to the side of Hobbie’s jaw and settled down for sleep. 

There was room next to Tycho for Wedge, but first…

Wedge drew the sheets over his packmates then picked up the dirt laundry, tossing it into the refresher. Once the room was clean, he circled the bed and crawled up next to the headboard, just fitting between it and the others. When he reached Hobbie, he stroked his hair with gentle hands.

“Are you feeling alright?” Wedge asked softly. Somewhat reluctantly, Hobbie opened his eyes and looked at Wedge, nodding shyly. ”I’m glad. You did really well. Thank you for letting us be with you like that.”

The blush from earlier returned, just brushing Hobbie’s cheeks.

He’d definiteily gone non-verbal, Wedge realized. That was okay, though. It just meant he was still overwhelmed. They had time for him to recover, surrounded and loved by his pack. He’d have his words back by the next morning at the latest.

“I’m glad you’re doing okay,” Wedge said. “Go ahead and get some rest. We’ll be here if you need anything. Don’t hesitate to wake us up.” He leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then slid off the bed. 

Hobbie listened as Wedge settled into bed next to Tycho, who he was certain was already asleep. Wes rotated under his arm so that he was lying on his other side and facing out. He’d be more comfortable that way, Hobbie knew.

Sighing softly, Hobbie closed his eyes and let himself drift. He felt good. Satisfied and loved and worn out and protected. It had been just like he’d been imaging for the past several months. Maybe even better.

His pack was so good to him. He was so happy for all the time they had together. Maybe someday, they’d have even more.


End file.
